The present invention relates to a sunshade device.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade device which has a solar energy sensor and a plurality of illuminating devices.
A conventional sunshade device is often used as a sunscreen device for a user in the daytime. However, the conventional sunshade device cannot be used at night. Since the conventional sunshade device cannot illuminate light, the user will not pay attention to the conventional sunshade device at night.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sunshade device which has a plurality of illuminating devices and a micromotion switch and a flashing circuit board to control a flashlight of each illuminating device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sunshade device which has a solar energy sensor to recharge an electric source in the daytime in order to save an electric energy for a plurality of illuminating devices to illuminate light at night.
Accordingly, a sunshade device comprises a main shaft, a runner, an inner cap, a sensor socket, a plurality of stretchers, a plurality of ribs, a plurality of illuminating devices disposed on the ribs, and a sunshade panel disposed on the stretchers. The main shaft passes through the runner, the inner cap, and the sunshade panel. The sensor socket is disposed on the main shaft. The ribs are connected to the top end of the main shaft. Each of the stretchers is connected to the runner and the corresponding rib. A solar energy sensor is disposed on the sensor socket. An electric wire is connected to the solar energy sensor and the illuminating devices.